


The Argr Prince and His Warrior King（cis神王锤×流动性别亲王基）

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Series: Frostpussy—西宫的冰霜咪咪合集 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: (all for like 2 sentences), (made up by me), Author clearly has dacryphilia so now Thor does too, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deep throat, Edging, Erotic Electrostimulation, Face-Sitting, Frostpussy, Golden shower, Jotunn Biology (Marvel), Masterbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, Pain-slut!Loki, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy Job, Sexual Fantasy, Size Queen!Loki, Squirting, Tag翻译见Summary, Unrealistic Sex, Watersports, afab language, boypussy!Loki, cowboy position, cuntboy!Loki, with Unrealistic Stamina
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: 🔞高能PWP注意🔞数月前飞往中庭抵抗外星入侵兼开展正式建交的索尔终于回到了他的爱人、纽阿斯加德的执政亲王身边，而终于迎回丈夫的洛基决定好好“奖赏”他一番。Featuring：成熟包容神王cis 锤×流动性别亲王基基+纽阿斯加德星的毕尔斯基尔尼尔宮内含以下：流动性别基（男性别女生殖器），阴茎插入阴道的性爱，舔阴，潮吹，不切实际的性交，不切实际的耐力，抑制高潮，正面骑乘，电击，过度刺激，骑脸，作者编的约顿生理学，手淫，两句话的口交、深喉、吃精，磨逼，性幻想，泪性癖，纯肉，淫乐排尿，黄金圣浴雷以上任何一点请立刻点❎谢谢，文明吃粮快乐你我他她它。❗️CW：有性别焦虑症的朋友答应我请酌情绕道而行❗️
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Frostpussy—西宫的冰霜咪咪合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610626
Kudos: 70





	The Argr Prince and His Warrior King（cis神王锤×流动性别亲王基）

**Author's Note:**

> Prince：此处取亲王的意思。私设二人已婚，给基基冠上King Consort或者concubine这之类的头衔我觉得不大合适，就设定亲王了。  
> Argr：无男子气概的。这里做双关用法:-) 名词是ergi，北欧神话里指像女人一样喜欢把弄魔法的男人。
> 
> A/N：本篇又名Brother you jerk。复健垃圾作，基本完全架空，只取电影少量剧情，莫要杠精。PWP而已不要深究背景和逻辑，就当是雷3结束后锤登基，和弟弟低调地结婚了，然后两人在哥哥基友的偷偷支持（某小鹿历史敏感）下找到了一个宜居星球，在那里白手起家（bushi 作者大姑娘上轿头一回警告。

**The Argr Prince and His Warrior King**

_西宫婉柠_

再警告一遍：流动性别基（ ** _男性别女生殖器_** ）， ** _阴茎插入阴道的性爱_** ， _ **舔阴**_ ， _ **潮吹**_ ，不切实际的性交，不切实际的耐力，抑制高潮，正面骑乘， _ **电击**_ ， _ **过度刺激**_ ，骑脸， _ **作者编的约顿生理学**_ ，手淫，两句话的口交、深喉、吃精，磨逼，性幻想， _ **泪性癖**_ ，纯肉， _ **淫乐排尿**_ ， _ **黄金圣浴**_

* * *

渐暗的夜空中雷声大作，霹雳席卷纽约的厚重云层，虹桥的灼目光束刺穿晚霞，一路射向凡人目光无法窥探的神域仙宫。告别友人的新任众神之父握紧武器结实的木柄，任由暴风战斧随着自己的心念而动，很快抵达距离中庭几个星系以外的一颗小星球。几息时间里他略过开阔的海域、人际荒芜的平原，又飞过拔地而起的巍峨建筑群，最终重重降落在一座高耸入云的宫殿之前。

历经一年有余的集中建设，这颗被命名为纽阿斯加德的星球已经颇有一番旧神域的景象。索尔面前的新毕尔斯基尔尼尔宮虽然没有过去的宏大规模，却也极为气派，比之重建的金宫更大一番。 而神王本人则有着与这座壮丽宫殿相称的辉煌。他金发披肩，发丝简单地系在脑后，左侧有根发辫里辫入了一缕青丝。他身形伟岸，仪表堂堂，深邃的海蓝色眼睛与出色的五官和黄金的肌肤相映，尤其显得神性而不朽。他大步行走起来，暗银色的盔甲裹住饱满隆起的肌肉，猩红的披风在殿内黄金的装潢下愈显英武。索尔熟门熟路地穿过走廊，抵达一扇古朴典雅的大门，也不招呼一声就推门直入，锁“当啷”一声在身后落上。 “哇哦，这是谁家的野兽没管好被溜出来了，居然能一路闯进亲王的寝室还没被卫兵拦住？看样子是时候整顿整顿这群吃白饭的懒货了。”

  
一个懒洋洋的声音从房间正中传来，语气嘲讽而挑衅，但雷霆之神连眉毛都没有动上一下。这是一间宽阔的卧房，正中摆放着一张高大的四柱床，床帐放了下来，房间里的人就是从那儿发话的。索尔随手一抛，战斧立刻飞到墙角的武器架上立住。他几步上前，拨开帘子，借着窗口投进来的阳光居高临下地看着床正中的人。

  
那是一位黑发的男子，白皙的脸蛋突然受到阳光的骚扰，此时正乖觉地眯着双眼，长长的睫毛在高颧骨上投下一小片阴影。他卷着一个枕头，肚皮朝下趴在床上，五官极为英俊好看，有一种刀锋般的锐利和危险。与之相对的是他多情而波光粼粼的绿眼睛，宛如春末的湖水；以及薄却有着可爱唇珠的柔软红唇。他身上有一种复杂的、轻佻的优雅，浑身只邋遢地裹着一件绿色金边的睡袍，使他的气质像是神女们最为欣赏的那种贵公子，却又像是一个倍受国王恩宠的昂贵情妇。发现索尔在盯着他左胸处裸露在衣料外的乳头猛看，男人拢拢领子，无辜地眨眨眼，眼瞳里飞快掠过一道恶作剧的精光。

  
“我可以看出你是一点都不曾想过我了，亲爱的兄弟。”神王低沉的声线缓缓说道，状作受伤的样子挑了挑眉毛，敷衍到连眼睛里的笑意都不曾掩盖。“我离开的日子里你越发嚣张贪权了，不然怎么会胆敢将国王的卧室据为己有，而且主人甫一回来就口出狂言，把众神之父与未受管教的野兽相比拟。”

  
“我有吗？”床上的人吃惊万分，受到质疑，委屈得水花都涌现在眼睛里。“我的国王，您这可真是误会我了。您不在的期间我一直兢兢业业地治国，万不敢辜负您的嘱托。更何况，要不是您粗鲁地不打招呼、推门就进在先，就是给我一万个胆子，我也不敢把神王说成是缺乏调教、急需惩戒的牲畜呀。”绿眼睛的男人笑嘻嘻地指桑骂槐，刚刚还欲要滴落的泪珠转眼就收了回去。

  
索尔摇摇头，好笑地叹了一口气；就知道不能低估这个铁齿铜牙的银舌头。“洛基。”他的语气听起来虽然责备，但其中有一股暖融融的、无法忽视的爱意，像兄长、丈夫、又像父亲，让刚才还像只小刺猬一样的男人立刻软了眉眼。“很高兴看到我的缺席并没有扰到你的好兴致。过去三个月间一切都安好吗？”

  
“当然，dearest beloved，有我在你无需牵挂子民的安康。”洛基，神王索尔的丈夫及兄弟、纽阿斯加德的执政亲王和一些时候的王后*，翻过身来向爱人伸出了双臂。索尔立刻在床边坐下，两手捞过心口不一的弟弟，给了他一个久别重逢的深情之吻。洛基热切地回吻，双手扣住丈夫的肩膀和后脑，缠着爱人的舌头热情起舞，和刚刚还在嘲笑对方是野蛮禽兽的男子好像不是同一个人。他们在午后的寝室里拥吻，手抓进发丝、唇瓣发出“啾啾”的水声，将一别数月的思念和爱恋都不约而同地倾诉进这个吻里。一吻结束，索尔又依依不舍地啄了弟弟翘翘的小唇珠两下，方才放过他，站起来一件件褪去身上的盔甲。

  
但是洛基比他还心急，碍于计划又不得不假装矜持，只好优雅地交叠双腿，暗中夹紧腿根。“中庭如何？没有彻底毁灭吧？我想应该是不会的，地球的守护者雷神阁下可不会砸了自己的招牌。”

  
“借你吉言，地球一切都好得很。”索尔已经脱下上衣，露出性感得一塌糊涂的上身，此刻在床边坐下来解靴子的系带。“外星入侵的事并没有花上太久，死伤出乎意料得低，复仇者们将情况控制得很好。两个月的时间里我都在忙碌跟中庭当权者以及神盾局商讨建交的事；我发誓，等到这一次将你的关系全部铺垫好，以后的外交协商我就再也不要主持了。”正值壮年的众神之父发出疲惫的叹息，脱到浑身上下只有一条马裤，这才一把揽住弟弟。洛基一手抓住他头上那条金发与黑发的辫子绕着玩，顺着索尔的意思爬上他的大腿跨坐，鼻子贴着他微微汗湿的温热皮肤，嗅着上面熟悉的气味。

  
“就知道推卸责任。”亲王殿下懒洋洋地说，大逆不道的样子也不知是被谁惯出来的。“不过也是，对你来说能有什么问题是一斧头解决不了的，如果行不通，两斧头下去也总是可以的。要麻烦你用谈判的方式解决兄弟这个巨大污点，想来确实费脑筋了点。”

  
索尔皱皱眉。“你不是污点。”他干脆地说，换来弟弟一声轻哼，明智地选择转换话题。“若要这么说，既然是让我付出这么多精力的大事，身为受益人的你难道不应该给我一点奖励来补偿我吗？”

  
诡计之神抬起头，愉悦在绿眼睛里闪烁。“哦？”他挺直了腰杆，也忘记了奚落神王，很是认真地考虑起来。“你想要什么呢，我的陛下？你拥有这片土地上的一切，人民、财富、信仰、权势，连美人也可以任你挑选，有哪一样是非要从你可怜的亲王手里夺去的呢？”

  
“夺去？”雷霆之神深深地看了他的爱侣一眼，“不不，掠夺不是明智的国王的作为，而且若是我强抢来的，又怎么能算是奖励呢。不，我就要殿下您心甘情愿地给我一样东西，要是你我都能享受到、并且获得快乐的。这样的滋味才最甘美。”

  
“哦？原来您的计划是这样的呀，雷神。”从魔法感应到兄长踏入毕尔斯基尔尼尔宮的那一刻就开始渴望他的邪神这时心里开始奔涌坏主意，他发现他的哥哥简直给他提供了一个绝佳的机会，把主动权盛在银餐盘里双手奉上；如果他不欣然收下，就不会是阿萨的亲王、多智近妖的Loki Odinsen*了。

  
不过，他也得多加一份小心。失去父母和故土后的索尔不像是没有了坚不可摧的盾牌，在有些方面反而更像是没了两道隐形的枷锁一样，比之过去越来越显出独当一面的国王气质，其中之一就体现在他的驭弟技术提高了不少这一点。自从在飞船上洛基自投罗网的那一次过后，他的哥哥就开始飞快地学习阅读自己相伴千年的兄弟，速度之快、效率之高让诡计之神不免有些怀疑他以前是不是都在故意装傻放水。总而言之，三番两次发现自己再像以前那样闹很容易玩脱，而且最终最惨的一定会是自己以后，亲王殿下就学乖了，这之后的调情手段都温和了不少。

想到这里，年轻的神明决定走一步是一步，于是从兄长的腿上爬起来，轻佻地分开它们，再把自己挤进之间的空地。他放开双色的发辫，点开索尔试图抚摸他的手，缓缓抽出了自己睡袍的腰带，让那件本身就轻薄得几乎透明的衣料垂落在身侧。他看似简单直接的动作有一种熟能生巧的诱惑和慵懒，让巴甫洛夫的神王陛下立刻开始分泌涎水。深绿分开，白皙透粉的肉体暴露在空气中，因为阳光的原因，莹莹的几乎像是在发光。索尔的眼神从那挺立在薄薄胸肌上的两颗樱桃一路向下旅行，顺着平坦的、白皙如牛乳的腹部，一路滑到双腿之间，然后瞳孔一收：尽管维持着男性的全副外貌，洛基此刻的性征完全是女性的，湿润的花瓣间有一枚粉色珍珠害羞地微微探出。他不免有些发愣，瞬间想到自己或许从归来的那一刻就一直在误判爱人的性别*，立刻就想要道歉。

  
一根微凉的手指压在他唇上。“无论你在想什么，我向你保证你没有做错任何事。”洛基微凉的声线安抚平缓，“I chose this form.”他很绝对地说，一弹指，索尔身上仅剩的马裤就无影无踪了。那根深红的凶器弹出来，根部簇拥着金棕色的卷曲毛发，囊袋紧绷，一副饿狠了的样子。

  
他的兄长立刻平静下来，温顺地舔舔他的手指，表示了解。洛基点点头，很满意索尔终于学会了信任和理解他，相信他不会允许别人使用错误的性别代词*而不说。他收回那根手指，放在自己嘴边色情地舔了舔，就是刚刚索尔的唇舌爱抚过的那段指节。年长的神明眼神立刻暗了下来，收到他的眼神许可后，双手环住他的腰肢开始上下小幅度地抚慰。

  
“你想要什么？”金发神祇问他的爱人，大掌摩挲着两边赤裸的腰胯，海蓝的眼睛深邃而宁静。

  
洛基没有回答，而是轻轻往前一推，他赤身裸体的爱人顺从地倒在了床上。索尔看着他脱掉那件敞开的袍子爬上床，腿间的肉缝已经有些可见的湿润，看来几个月的分别不止让一个人兴致高昂。洛基爬上他的胸膛坐下，分开在两侧的大腿让索尔可以近距离享受他今晚选择的形态的美丽。那对娇柔的唇瓣此时是粉红的，在主人的控制下一开一合，挂着露水，格外生机勃勃。一根没有血色的白皙手指从下方的穴口一路往上滑；索尔的视线焦点跟着向上移，大海的颜色越来越深，像在酝酿风暴。终于手指在肉缝顶部停下，那里有一颗粉嫩的珍珠，正害羞地躲着包皮里。亲王殿下的气息变得局促，两根手指并用地揉弄了几下，又分开来一按一挤，向来慢热、只探出一半的肉蒂就整个暴露在索尔面前。神王的脸色已经完全冷了下来，眼中时不时闪过的电光让他看起来好似一头即将扑杀敌人的狮子，聚精会神的表情极有张力。洛基毫不犯怵，抬起屁股来往前耸了耸，在索尔猛地抓上他腰肢的一瞬间得意地哼了一声。

  
“我想要什么？”他玩味地重复索尔之前的问题，手指还在玩弄敏感的阴蒂，好像贪心到想在正式开始之前就一个人先高潮一次。“我想要……把陛下你这张漂亮的脸，当坐垫来用。”

  
亲王轻佻地用爱抚自己阴部的两根手指拍了拍兄长棱角分明的下颌，大逆不道的纨绔样子因为急迫和泛红的眼角打了不少折扣。“那我一定是九界最高档的坐垫了，只有阿萨的亲王才可以用的那种。”索尔任由他放肆，双手用力，在洛基的惊呼声中将他的下半身直接拽到面前再一撒手。洛基只觉得腰上一松、眼前一花，嘴里“啊”的一声，整个下半身就已经坐在了国王陛下的脸上，被挑逗起来的阴蒂正按在国王英挺的鼻子上。“呀……”这一下撞得那里有点麻，洛基低低地呻吟了一声，心里暗恼节奏被打断，如果不是对那张脸实在喜欢极了，简直想诅咒他哥的鼻梁被撞歪。他扭动屁股，试图找出一个舒服的体位，前后挪了好一会儿，终于让整个阴部正当好盖住哥哥蓄了胡子的嘴唇，向前摇一点就可以用鼻尖抚慰肉蒂。索尔配合地任由他倒腾——反正阿萨神族不受窒息之苦——但又不想他太嚣张，于是不等洛基进行下一步就率先伸出舌头来往那道闭合的肉缝里舔。

  
“呀！！”猝不及防的洛基差点弹起来，缓过神后伸出双手握住床头板，开始享受“坐垫”的“按摩”。“嗯……我们亲王殿下的阴蒂真漂亮，小小的翘翘的。”索尔嘴被糊住，口齿不清地说，双手扣住他的臀，把他的腿心往自己脸上送。一摇一摇的节奏很快就让洛基得了趣，向来对欲望不加掩饰的诡计之神放声呻吟起来，间或夹杂着“好棒”、“对”、“就是那里”的恳求，但更多时候只是呜咽地重复着“索尔，索尔，索尔”。他渐渐开始上下起伏，调整姿势让肉蒂直接迎向哥哥粗糙的舌头，名副其实地开始骑兄长的脸，好像跨在一匹烈马背上驰骋。逐渐变得热情的阴部分泌出一股又一股爱液，打湿了里外两对阴唇和顶端的珍珠，更多则混合着索尔的唾液，顺着洛基的大腿内侧以及索尔的胡须流得到处都是。索尔湿热的气息喷在他腿间，爱人如此热情美丽，饶是神王也由不得情难自已。他绷紧舌尖，快速地一连往洛基的阴道里刺了好几下。伴随着一声长长的哀叫，洛基头向后甩，坐在哥哥脸上达到了今天的第一次高潮，软肉将索尔的舌尖夹得死死的。他的女阴慢热又脆弱，第一次时往往需要很长时间的温柔挑逗。高潮漫长却绵软，余韵过去之后反而让他食髓知味、神采奕奕，等不及要和兄长一道品尝更多快乐。

  
“乖孩子，”他气都喘不上来，却还要去挑逗索尔，“你服务得棒极了。”说着用手指去刮索尔脸上的爱液，末了全部喂进神王嘴里，像哄一只宠物一样让索尔舔食他手上的淫水。年长的神明并不还嘴，他不介意让弟弟占一些口舌上的小便宜，阔别数月更是乐得哄着他开心。等到汁水舔得差不多干净，洛基抽出手指，坐到索尔胸膛上，绕开还过于敏感的阴蒂，将手往腿心的小嘴里送。“嗯……”他发出餍足的哼哼，勾得兄长手臂上青筋暴露，不紧不慢地按自己喜欢的速度抽送。索尔看得双眼发直，一时忘了呼吸，宽阔的寝室里只能听到肉鞘被取悦的“咕汣、咕汣”的水声，以及索尔缓缓撸动自己阴茎的声音。洛基得意忘形地又玩了一会儿才发现，不满地“啪”的一声拍开哥哥抚慰自己的手，瞪着他说：“不许自己偷跑！”

  
索尔举手投降，假意无奈地说：“好吧，既然如此，那我就玩你好了。”说着双手倏地飞上来；他早就想要摸摸爱人了，这下一边一个掐住洛基两个红艳艳的乳头，狠狠捏住揪了起来，还用指尖放出小到肉眼不可见的电流刺激弟弟。

  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”亲王的腰身猛地一拱，小电流好像松针扎进敏感乳头的滋味让他疼痛地惊喘，又想逃又想躲，但那掐捏的余韵配上霸道却温柔的神力的亵玩又让他浑身酥麻不已，爽得只想拉头发。在床上对他了如指掌的索尔立刻松开左手去扯他的一头黑发，在他高声呻吟时大笑起来：“这样一看你还是很喜欢的，弟弟。你唯有这时最诚恳，你的身体不像你的舌头那样会耍花样。”

  
“你哪儿都不许碰！”洛基气急败坏地拍开他的两只大手，自己揉了揉血液突然回流的乳尖和头皮，恼怒地想着要怎样惩罚这个讨厌的哥哥。神王陛下并不在意弟弟吃完就不念好的白眼狼套路，只忙着低头看他一张一翕、时而勃动的小穴和唇瓣，专注地舔嘴唇的样子好像在回味那里的滋味，除此以外亦然一副气定神闲的模样。洛基却知道他肯定不如表象那样轻松，想要骗过谎言之神，与他在无数个世纪里缠绵欢好的兄长还得再加练个几百年。索尔这番使坏让他重新记起了一开始的方案，翻身从那宽阔的胸膛上滚了下来，平躺在柔软的床上招呼他的兄长过来。

  
索尔肯定是以为自己的茹素时期就此结束了，很配合地爬上前，精瘦的腰身嵌进爱人修长的双腿之间。洛基四肢并用地缠上他、同他接吻，品尝他嘴里自己情动的味道。索尔找好姿势，单手握住自己的战锤调整位置，两处性器贴合的一瞬间，小别胜新婚的国王夫夫同时低吟出声。“嗯……吾爱……你好美……一直都这么美。”索尔喃喃着爱语，顺着洛基的耳朵一路吻下他的颈侧，开始在他锁骨处徘徊。包皮磨蹭赤裸肉蒂带来的过度刺激让年轻的神没忍住抽泣了两声，腿根使力夹紧，想让那烙铁一样滚烫的性器先饶过自己最受不住的地方；但同时他又对那无与伦比的刺激极为上瘾，所以当丈夫警告性地咬住他的耳垂扯了两下时，他又听话地敞开了自己，一边让哥哥舔吻自己的泪珠，一边努力调息。

  
终于开始正题的冲击对索尔也不小，洛基或许是很想念他，但这个小滑头多的是让自己快乐的手段。他甚至还在过去几个月里刻意联系索尔，用魔法把现场直播给他看，又在高潮之前掐断通讯，以惩罚久不归家的丈夫。想到这里心中火气就熊熊燃烧，索尔很快开始推送腰肢，全身的肌肉都紧绷着，股二头肌的线条流动性感得让洛基伸出手去够。那根湿漉漉的凶器在湿得滴水的唇瓣间来回，每一下都会以计算好的角度重重碾过洛基的阴蒂，狠狠磨蹭他的嫩逼。后者的抽泣很快变成呜咽，再演变成不加掩饰的婉转哀吟，刚才还好好缠在索尔腰间的腿绷紧在半空中，指甲则在索尔性感的背肌上留下几个半月型的红痕。

  
“好棒……”洛基低呼，手指紧紧缠住柔软华丽的金发，把哥哥的头抓过来与他亲吻。索尔一手折磨他的乳头，另一手掐着他的大腿抓挠，留下艳红的手印。他越是失控，洛基就越享受，但即便如此也没有忘记自己计划已久的“宏图大业”，在索尔准备长驱直入时一把推开了他。“暂停！”他大声说，双手撑在神王胸口，不许他再进一步。

  
“你闹什么，弟弟？”箭在弦上的索尔语气跟刚才运筹帷幄的样子明显不同了，勃动的阴茎还埋在洛基腿间，滚烫凸出的青筋几乎要刻印进柔软的蚌肉里，让后者心惊胆战又沾沾自喜。

  
“你现在还不可以直接进来。”诡计之神理所当然地要求，在哥哥脑后伸直的掌心上方缓缓飘起一个金色的光团，迷人的绿眼睛里闪烁着狡黠。

  
“弟弟，现在不是惹火我的好时机。”索尔警告他，捕食者的肌群缓缓绷紧，使他看起来更像旧时阿斯加德的黄金勇士雕像了。

  
“这我可不敢，亲爱的哥哥。我只是想要跟你打一个小赌而已。”银舌头舔舐口腔里的小小獠牙，边网织冠冕堂皇的说法来应付哥哥，边在心中默念冗长的咒语，眼神无辜的毒蛇才是会在人不设防时咬穿他脚踝的猎手。

  
年长的神祇定定地看了他一眼，忽然“哼”地笑了一声，并在洛基忽然警惕的目光中反手用力抓住他正要把咒语按进哥哥身体里的手腕，不顾他的挣扎，一路拉到眼前。“打赌自然是没问题的。”他脸上挂着浅笑，眼睛里却写满凶残和警告，右眼里甚至开始有细小的电流迸发。“不过既然是要赌，那还是公平至上，不上台面的小手段就不要把弄了。堂堂九界第一的法师和诡计之神，这点规则肯定不在话下。”

  
金色光球开始熄灭，法术再度被说成是小手段的洛基气得想捅爆他哥的肾，但想到接下来他还用得上那玩意，加之一开始本来也没想着能忽悠过索尔——洛基坚持这样认为，这只是他无数套方案里的一个而已——所以他很快就屈服了，可怜巴巴地摇晃自己空空的手。

  
“说说看彩头和条件吧，弟弟。”索尔松开他的手，手腕上留下一圈发黄的指痕，看得法师忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，好像还能感觉到炙热的铁掌禁锢自己的幻痛。“我现在心情很好，并不介意配合你玩玩你的小游戏。”

  
你看起来完全不像心情好的样子！居然还敢说报复，真是欠收拾。“很简单。”吐槽完的诡计之神不怀好意地摸上哥哥的勃起，“不过在那之前……让我来帮你一点小忙，亲爱的丈夫。”那个可怜的大家伙到目前为止一直都在被无视，作为当之无愧的罪魁祸首，洛基总得表现出点同情。索尔甚至没有机会指出这也是耍小手段的一种，就已经嘶嘶出声，渴望高潮到了极点的性器在爱侣掌心里失控地抖动，想说的话瞬间被抛在脑后。长久以来的陪伴让洛基就是在梦里都能给兄长提供最畅快的手活，他一边打一边开始扭动手腕，满意地听到丈夫受折磨的呻吟，那健美的腰肢摆动起来，不住地将阴茎往洛基用手形成的洞里插。绿眼睛的男人亲吻着丈夫汗湿的下巴、肩膀和发丝，手上慢慢提速，开始着重爱抚敏感的血管和龟头，偶尔还用磨钝的指甲抠最上方的马眼。他一手飞快撸动带出一片残影，一手去托索尔上提的囊袋，指肚则摸索阴茎被囊袋藏住的敏感部分。雷神阁下这时八成已经大脑空空、忘了之前发生的一切，只想要达到高潮，揪着弟弟的黑发把他扭过来啃咬嘴唇，粗喘和低吟性感得无以复加。这使洛基的脑子一晕乎，差点也跟着忘记了自己的计划，真的直接送哥哥攀上巅峰。但到底是阴谋的策划人，他在最后关头悬崖勒马，感觉到索尔怂腰的节拍开始变快紊乱时，铁石心肠地放开了手。

  
“！！！！”从高潮的最边缘猛地滑落下来的感觉无异于折磨，索尔在他耳边发出不似人声的嚎叫，居然印证了刚进屋时洛基发出的有关国王等于野兽的评论。通常情况下更喜欢玩这种高潮限制小游戏的人是洛基，他享受一次又一次被推至边缘又被残忍拒绝的感觉；索尔持久力相当，没有不应期，且极其缺乏耐心，自然对这种“快乐”的克制嗤之以鼻。雷神看着自己兄弟的眼神完全失去了理智，雷电又开始不受控制，这一次已经完全染白了他的眼眶。他失控的样子让洛基心惊胆战了一小会儿，差点以为自己这次彻底翻车了；但半分钟粗重的喘息伴上双拳不断握紧又松开之后，索尔竟然抑制住了，让绿眼神明心中越发肯定了小别胜新婚的魅力，心里居然有点发甜。若是往常，他就是不被狠揍一通，也肯定会被操个半死；身为弟弟以及妻子，有时两者都要承受，而且还可能同时来呢。

  
若（清醒状态下的）索尔知道了他此时在想什么，肯定要好好笑上他一顿，然后捏着他的后颈告诉他，他大概是没有想到秋后算账这个套路并不是只有邪神一个人会用。

  
“你最好祈祷自己接下来的安排可以使我百分百的满足，洛基，”索尔沙哑地威胁，手从正面扼住了弟弟的喉咙，施加压力。“否则我就收回之前的请求，亲自从你那里讨一份我喜欢的奖励来。我很贪心，你也知道的弟弟，如果要我亲自下手，事情对你来说就不见得会那么愉快了。”

  
基基不那么看，但基基不说。“我们打一个赌。”他不以为意地切回正题，手指没有继续亵玩涨得紫红的阴茎，而是安抚性地摸着索尔精瘦的后腰。“接下来，我要你继续舔我的逼，吃我的小穴，用你全部的技巧刺激我、取悦我，唯独不可以用阴茎进入我。”洛基的心脏砰砰跳，呼吸也有点失控，不得不停顿了一下。他感觉有点口渴。“也不可以取悦你自己。只要你能赶在自己高潮之前让我先高潮两次，我就任你摆布；反过来，如果你做不到，那么今天剩余的时间里，我要你自愿被我捆在这张床上，做九界最称职、最神武，但只为我一人臣服的骏马，乖乖供我骑乘……”

  
诡计之神递出战书：“怎么样，要打赌吗？”

  
索尔的回答是抱起他直接摔在床褥上，分开他的双腿，脸埋进他的阴部。洛基“吱”地叫了一声——他就是死也不可能承认那是他发出的声音——在哥哥惩罚性地啃上他的阴蒂时大叫着“野蛮人”，手脚并用地试图把这尊肉山推开。他疼得直颤，神经传来的信号过于尖锐明白，直接让大脑瘫痪了。耐心告竭的神王陛下一手一个抓住爱人的两边脚踝，向上推去，直到洛基瘦得凸起的膝盖压在了脑袋两侧才停住，桎梏像Uru金属一样牢不可破。索尔是真的被气坏了，半点不打算心疼这个实际上很受用、八成根本没计划打赢这个玩笑一样的赌的小骗子，唇舌在他腿间肆意妄为起来；牙齿啃咬娇嫩的穴口，甚至还故意用胡子剐他，在嫩呼呼的逼肉上留下无数划痕。亲王殿下一边挺腰一边胡乱呻吟，兄长的舌头突然刺进甬道舔上凸起时，他哭得咳嗽起来，双手举到头顶抓起两把床单，臂肌鼓起。索尔短暂地停下来调整了一下姿势，让弟弟把两腿搭在自己肩上，空出双手一边把着爱人的腰胯，一边则沾着爱液小心翼翼地勾画过于敏感的阴蒂。腿心热辣辣的痛，过多的抚慰让娇嫩的皮肤几乎麻木。洛基的尖叫直接飙高一个八度，也没有力气挣扎了，身体紧绷得好像一根被拉伸到弹力极限、再用力下去就会永久变形的弹簧。就着这个新的角度，索尔的舌尖可以更重也更直接地戳中肉鞘里的那枚按钮。难言的冲击让洛基觉得自己浑身上下的神经都被击中在了腿间，被折磨的阴蒂和G点的感官逐渐连结在一起，身体里好像在酝酿惊涛骇浪，压力都集中在G点处。

  
随着舌尖重重的抽插和卷弄，高潮汹涌而来，一瞬间极限的快乐从滚烫的肉蒂激射；向上一路攀到越过头顶死死抓着床单已经显出白色的粉嫩指尖，向下则汩汩流向高翘着架在索尔肩膀上、蜷缩起来牵动白皙瘦削的脚背都绷直的脚趾。洛基觉得自己快要失声尖叫，但索尔仍然不依不饶地舔着他、一口一口吃进他乳白的蜜液。他头皮发麻，上身弓起，腿心不住地往哥哥脸上坐，一时间只觉得灵魂已经飞了起来。那炙热的、不加掩饰的快乐像是兄长在抚摸他的血肉里的灵体，印下一个又一个爱意的亲吻，直叫他飘飘然飞上云层；又化为一捧酥柔清澈的春水，从天上持续坠落，轻若无物、口齿呢喃，一滴不落地被揽在兄长如深海般包容、又如风暴般热烈的怀抱里。那位雷霆复仇者绿眼睛的爱侣泪流满面，整张脸红得像是个喝醉了酒的少年。兄长的嘴还在坚持不懈地爱他，手指摸上充血颤抖的肉蒂重重画圈，逼出一声急促而折磨的尖叫。洛基感觉自己浑身都化成了蒸汽、化成了雨滴，在持续不断的高潮中竟然真的听到“呲——”的喷泉般的水声，腿间的官能体验变得愈加无法描述。他听到下流的吸吮声，强撑起上半身去看，只见自己阴部喷出一股半透明的细细喷泉，尽数浇灌在索尔的嘴里。他似乎没有接住第一波，胡须、发丝和大半的脸都被打湿了。泪花让洛基看不清更多，他难过地瘫软回床上，窄臀和大腿痉挛着、抖动着，直到把最后一波潮水喷出体外才略得到安宁。

  
“……真美，诺恩啊，你好甜……”哥哥的细碎爱语在耳边回荡，洛基提不起精神去听，左耳进右耳出好像灵魂出窍。“操，你真性感，吾爱。刚刚那个美极了，我发誓你有全九界最甜蜜的逼，汁水比蜜酒还要醉人……”

  
快感的触须慢慢从最敏感的地方撤离，亲王失神了好一会儿，终于打起精神阖上双腿，让被他的陛下享用到红肿肥厚的双唇得以休息。但他刚合上眼，忽然感觉到一双熟悉的大手卡住他的两边大腿内侧使力一掰，湿润的花蕊就再次暴露出来，因为动作间带起的凉风而可怜巴巴地吐了一口花蜜。

  
神王并没有得到满足。他本就贪食，又是挚爱，得到准许就逐渐露出平日间被妥善隐藏的蛮横。他再次吻上去，用被打湿的须发去蹭穴口翻出来的红嫩软肉，性感的嘴唇则嘬成一个小圆，将可怜的阴蒂紧紧环住，又绷紧柔软的舌尖去刺它。他吃得醉心，感官全被弟弟熟悉而淫糜的姿态摄取，耳边只能听到两根手指伸进甬道里重重抽插的水声，直到扣入发根处拉扯的五指带上阿萨神体都无法完全抵抗的寒冷才抬起头来，视线越过平摊白皙的上身。“——哥！不要了、我受不了了！你要杀死我了！”洛基哭得泣不成声，半抬起来的头不断摇晃，汗湿的黑发打了缕，黏在同样湿透的脸上。“啊啊啊——不要，不准，你滚开、嗯！！哈啊啊痛，蒂蒂不要了，Loki受不了……”他用喊得嘶哑的嗓子哀求，一只手松开索尔的头发来拼命罩住自己滚烫的肉蒂，生怕独裁的爱人会对他的请求置之不理。“诸神在上！呜，这太快了（it's too soon），你混账……哦，对，好哥哥、噫呀……”

  
又一波汁水被逼出穴口，索尔终于抽出手指舔干净，海蓝的双眼一眨不眨地看着洛基。雷霆之神的小宝贝可怜兮兮地打了个哭嗝，空闲的那只手也放开床单，满脸空白。缓了好一会儿后，他使了个小魔法抹去脸上的鼻涕，摆出欲哭无泪的表情看哥哥。索尔觉得他可乐又可爱，事到如今还想耍小心机，摆出哭脸让国王心软，又偷偷摆脱掉自己觉得不好看的部分。见好就收实则心疼爱人的神王从善如流地收了手，看着白皙修长的身躯努力将自己弓起来，不受控制变得冰冷的手安抚性地贴在滚烫的腿心，又因为阴部接受到新的刺激而可怜兮兮地吭唧了两声，含着两泡泪的绿眼睛求助般地望着哥哥。金发的神明权当没有收到那些小小白旗，赤身裸体地走到大床边给自己倒了一杯水，又哄爱人也喝了一杯。

  
男人宽肩窄腰、光辉夺目，四肢强健而仪表堂堂，刀刻的肌肉线条和纯金的肌肤像是一座永不腐朽的圣殿，完全满足凡人对一位强大而仁慈的天神的想象。洛基忍不住看呆了，视线顺着肋骨和人鱼线一路滑到胯下的雄伟资本那处，眼睛一眨不眨；配上那张甜菜根般通红的脸，亦然是只眼比肚子大的小馋猫。索尔注意到他的视线，大大方方地岔开腿，还包裹着肉花吐出的浆水的右手探下去套弄性器，直把那柄战锤撸到吐露前液、笔直地指向肚脐也不停手。他慢慢悠悠地缓解堆积的压力，就站在床边，好似完全没有注意到正在用眼神膜拜他的小家伙已经开始偷“吃”；他一改刚刚嚷着要哥哥放过自己的样子，抚慰腿心的手向下移，冰冷的掌根缓缓揉按小嘴上方的珍珠，食指则绕着松软的敏感入口画起圈来。

  
索尔故意装作看不见的样子，左手开始轻轻按揉囊袋，嘴里吐出一声舒适的叹息，双眼也眯起来。他越是“沉入”，洛基玩得越是开心，此时已经换成用三根冰凉的手指在阴蒂上方飞快给自己打，另一只手也有两根手指并入甬道，轻车熟路地向上勾。如果换成往常，这场游戏很可能会演变成幼稚的定力拉锯战，伴随索尔越来越下流的挑逗和洛基一声比一声妩媚的勾引。但这会儿洛基才刚潮吹过一次，快感仍然像细碎的刀片在血管里翻滚，又因为很久没有被哥哥碰，只顾得上追逐近在眼前的高潮。他很快又去了，浑身打颤，手指被迫放开整个阴部，但又因为没有得到渴望的汹涌高潮而苦闷不已。看到他哥脸上的坏笑，九界第一的骗子立刻不想他好过了，翻转身体让屁股对着索尔，笑嘻嘻地说：“小母狗又饿了，想要哥哥喂~~”他一贯会玩又放得开，最清楚怎样会让索尔缴械投降，于是扬起手“啪”地一声清脆地打在自己臀峰上，留下一个通红的巴掌印后又两手并用把阴唇拉开。他努力收缩甬道内部的软肉，将爱液缓缓推出来，任由两道白色痕迹滑下大腿内侧。

  
索尔果然呼吸一滞，再恢复时不可抑止地变得粗重起来。“小骚货。”他紧了紧握住老二的手，逼回想要直接发泄在那个小屁股上的冲动，爬上床跪好。

  
肉刃被握着在分开的阴唇之间拍打了几下，带起一串粘稠响亮的水声，然后稳定地对准肉鞘插了进去。洛基张大了嘴，呼吸完全停滞，阴道里厚重滚烫的柱体咕唧咕唧地一路顶到最深处，感官强烈到他直翻白眼。龟头撑开层层褶皱，轧过最敏感的那一点，配合完全撑开的穴口，带给阴蒂下方的尿道口极大的刺激。亲王殿下差点就以为自己要在床上被哥哥干尿出来了——反正也不会是第一次——于是下意识地一缩下身。

  
“呀啊！！”

  
“嘶……”

  
阴茎在屁股里猛地一跳，洛基眼前一黑，膝盖和大腿一时间酸得苦不堪言。还没准备好就被狠狠绞紧的索尔也很不好受，屁股自动往前顶撞，差点被夹翻了车。

  
“看来你是准备好了，我的兄弟。”神王陛下“啪”地扇了他的屁股一把，趁他惊喘的机会开始疯狂抽插，强有力的腰臀好像一台精密的机器，每一次出入的力道和节拍都一模一样，在洛基看来非常冷酷无情。被撞得跪都跪不住的年轻神祇大喊了一声，然后逐渐转为吭吭哧哧的哭泣，两只手模拟小猫的肉爪一样向内勾起又松开。索尔立刻就看懂他是什么意思，一只粗糙的大手抓起弟弟的两只小肉垫紧紧扣住，另一手则握了一拳头的黑发，轻柔但坚定地向后扯。洛基的尖叫顿时拔高一个八度，抖着腰扭了一小会，看出是真的挣扎不开才重新瘫软，温凉的肩胛骨贴着兄长滚烫的胸膛上下起伏。索尔大开大合地操他，活像根棍子一样的性器毫不留情地碾压开甬道里的每一个沟渠、头部亲吻每一个脆弱而急需疼爱的敏感点。亲王殿下爽得狠抠丈夫的厚实手掌，一口白牙不得章法地咬索尔钢铁一样结实的前臂。他狼狈地发出“呜呜”的哭泣，因为后入看不见他表情的兄长就拉扯他云朵一样柔软卷曲的头发，亲吻他通红的耳后和因为狼狈而格外可爱的脸，舔他眼睛里涌出来的一串串泪珠。爽得眼前一个劲炸裂金光的男人凶狠地卷起嘴唇，朝他咆哮了一声，可能是不满意他突然减慢的速度。索尔超可恶地“啾”了他一口，专心致志提升速度，凶器在仿佛泉眼一样不断涌出汁水的小口里来回抽插，两人的大腿都被打湿得晶莹一片，身下的丝绸床单上也积了一滩渗不进已经饱和的布料的水洼。不多时，禁欲最久又被迫熬了半天没有高潮的索尔先忍不住了，他放过洛基已经发麻的头皮，指腹压上那个小巧的、饱经调教的尿道口。可怜的弟弟瞬间僵硬、呛了一口口水，上下两排牙齿磕到舌头，不知怎么居然咬破了，瞬间满嘴都是铁锈味。濒临高潮的索尔换了一个角度，提升操干的力道和频率，这一次开始集中攻击微肿的G点，同时指肚快速地揉按微张的尿道口，就用平常他玩弄洛基肉蒂时的手法。黑发神明彻底没力气哭了，双目失神、嘴唇微张，在爱侣考虑要不要用神力送上一记小火花时才嘶哑地哀叫：“哥哥，Loki不行了……嗯、嗯，你拿出——咳咳、出来，Loki用嘴给你吹出、来，好不好？Loki给哥哥含，用喉咙，爱、最爱老公了，求求你，求求你……”

  
“不可以，宝贝。”索尔咬着牙抑制高潮，极乐汹涌而至时，他反而找回了谨慎和自制。“忘了我们的赌吗？是你说的可以任我摆布，亲王殿下要食言吗？”

  
他用指甲去抠弟弟的尿道口，但洛基的水实在太多，每次都在得手之前就被他躲开了。“你其实最想要我狠狠操你，用我的精液灌满你、撑到你再也吃不下去，不是吗？我最了解你，把不坦诚当情趣的小混蛋……”他掐住洛基的下巴深深亲吻他张开的嘴，品尝到腥甜浓郁的血味；当舌头舔舐洛基的上颚时，后者才迟钝地发现那让人脊柱酥麻的快感竟然使自己的变形术完全失控了，犬齿已经变成了一对尖尖的獠牙，方才舌头之所以会破也是因为它们的缘故。“但你其实最喜欢这样，不是吗？喜欢被丈夫粗鲁地摆布、被国王尽情地享用，尤其喜欢赤身裸体地被圈养在这张床上。嘶……瞧，宠物的小尖牙伸出来了。”索尔对这个小变化很热情，他似乎天生缺乏正常人趋利避害的本能，经常越是遇到危机反而越兴奋。“你其实很想做国王慵懒的宠物，昼夜不分地俯在他的床上，主人来时就欢快地取悦他、主动地分开大腿，勾引他观赏你腿间因渴望得到一点点爱抚而不停流泪的小穴。国王鞭打你，你就假装驯服；疼爱你，你就恃宠而骄。你会将他的心牢牢拴在你的床柱上，对不对？”

  
他说得很激动，贪婪地吮着洛基的小尖牙，直到正主不耐烦地吼着把他拍开，才恋恋不舍地开始咬他的耳廓。高潮逐渐临近，索尔抽插的节奏开始紊乱，堆积已久的压力好像铺天盖地的洪水，冲垮了他的最后一丝控制。神王牙关紧咬，下巴上有一处青筋跳动，顶进洛基最深处射了出来。大股热液顺着肉壁涌进深处，好像带着电流一样激得绿眼睛神明被迫抱紧自己发抖，一股又一股浅色的爱液裹挟着精液流出穴口。他极力控制，才没有让自己的阴茎也变成一根通电的刑具，施加在弟弟最柔软的地方。

  
年长的男人抱着伴侣亲了好一会儿，呢喃着爱语，然后在洛基完全放松的时候抽了出来。还硬挺着的阴茎带出来一团不甚雅观的体液，汩汩地汇集在床单上。索尔将心爱的伴侣轻柔地翻过来，把一只灿烂绿色的小抱枕垫在他酸软的腰下面，然后提着不疲软反而越战越勇的长枪，驾轻就熟地换了一个角度往里顶。他有目的地探索了一会儿，很快丝绸一样滑软的龟头顶上了一处奇妙的结构，像一扇圆圆的门扉，紧紧合着，对粗鲁到访的客人闭门不见。那里滑嫩得不可思议，穴道又紧，索尔几乎刚一进去就惊喘出声——但比他反应更大的是被进入的洛基。“哇啊啊啊！！！索尔！！索尔好深！！！会坏的！！”他大哭起来，四肢并用地缠上他的兄长，又想推开他又想拉近他。“那儿不可以！！现在不行的！！不行不行啊啊……”

  
那个最深的地方，只有兄长的阴茎可以够到的地方，是洛基体内的禁地，也是独属于索尔的圣地。陡然被碰到，快感像铁森林的风暴天一样席卷肉体，有多少痛楚就有多美妙。洛基一下子懵了，哀嚎一阵高过一阵，单手挣扎着放开哥哥、摸上自己微凸的小腹，好像不敢相信索尔进得有多深。即使这样的经历在两人几百年来共赴云雨时发生过无数次，他仍然难以相信自己的身体竟然能把爱人吃得那样深，好像天生下来两人就属于彼此。洛基瞪大眼睛，索尔汗湿的面庞贴得那样近，他可以看清那对海蓝色虹膜里亮银的冰裂纹路，数清他额头冒出的每一滴汗珠。

  
索尔勾画他的腰窝，另一只手竖起食指和中指，在他的鼠蹊处推拿。年轻神明剧烈地颤抖了一下，他不怀好意的兄长借机逼迫：“为什么会坏掉？乖孩子，告诉我，哥哥操到Loki的什么地方了？”他轻柔地开始顶胯，阴茎不再往前冲刺那扇门，而是往上撬；配合索尔聚精会神地看着洛基肚皮的表情，没人会怀疑他不是想真的用龟头把弟弟的小腹顶起来。

  
被逼问的人神志都不很清明了。“操……操到……”洛基嘴唇直哆嗦，罕见得真的害羞了，平时明明一直是最会玩的那个，但几次高潮下来让他浑身的架势都软成了半融化的巧克力，浓郁而甜美。他哑然的功夫里神王推开了他盖在腹部的手，自己的两根手指在那里按揉。起初他被操昏头的兄弟没有弄懂他这是要做什么，直到那个不知何时已经几乎涨到了极限、硬得像一个小铅块的脏器被戳了一下，洛基猛抽一口气，赶忙缩紧了酥麻的尿道口。他这幅自顾不暇的、含蓄又乖顺的样子十分罕有，索尔愈加下定决心要逼出他的回复。“说啊，阿斯加德最伟大的银舌头，你的丈夫和国王这是在操你的什么地方呢？”

  
若要比赛装模作样，奥丁的两个儿子不相上下，洛基也是在他哥手里吃了大亏之后才意识到这家伙纯良正义的面孔是有多能误导人。“你最里面软软的、嫩嫩的，好像还有一张嘴在吃我的龟头……呃嗯，比外面的小嘴还能吸，宝贝好厉害。”他开始前后抽送了，锲而不舍地叩击环形的小嘴，窄小的阴道被摩擦得像着了火一样滚烫，折磨着冰霜巨人。“唔嗯……”那里面的肌肉完全不受洛基控制，他想假装不喜欢让索尔滚出去都拿不出可信的证据。诡计之神的狡猾本能似乎都随着一次更甚一次的高潮被抛上了云端，他忘了考虑顺从的讨好和诚实会不会引来丈夫更为热烈的欲火，只想着乖乖合作就不会再被恶意按压膀胱，于是急急地告诉哥哥：“操到宫颈了！哥哥操到我的子宫颈了……呜……就是那样磨……再往里去就会，就会，呃啊啊……”

  
“就会什么？”索尔摆腰的速度越来越快，“小荡妇，最里面是什么？”

  
“啊！！”他一加速，腰就沉下来，耻骨一下撞上了洛基的阴蒂。小东西喘了好几下，才轻声说：“会操到Loki的子宫的……呜，好想要，哥哥去里面……插我的子宫，填满里面……”他胡乱地舔咬够得到的皮肤，尖锐的獠牙一次次嵌入蜜色的皮肤，如果换一个人来或许已经被捅出无数个血窟窿了，但皮肉比冰原巨狼还要坚韧的众神之父只是添了几个撒娇一样的红红吻痕。

“大声一点，洛基。”索尔哄骗他，那圈窄门已经打开不少了，“你想要什么？”

  
“要你！我要你！”雷神的挚爱一迭声地恳求，他并不能感应到身体里的变化，只是单纯地依靠索尔的气势变化直觉性地判断危险将至，想逃生又等不及要迎接爱人带来的浪潮，在身体里交战的两种本能让他的眼球后方和耳膜深处都微微鼓动。“要你操进去，操进我的子宫，用精液浇灌我、把我喂饱，让我再也不敢挑衅你……啊，啊，进去了，进去了！呃啊！！！”

  
龟头坚定地推开最后一环屏障，陷进了常人无法想象的深处。霜巨人的子宫缓缓地“降”了下来，口部含住索尔胀痛的龟头，随着脉搏的节拍一口一口吮着。囊袋“啪啪”地拍打阴唇，索尔爽得好像浑身过电，有种在战场上权御雷霆时的充盈。洛基早在他刚开始进攻时就再度高潮了，他好像是水做的，柔软而湿润，多情的双眼和腿心的小嘴都源源不断地涌出泪水来，像一口泉眼一样没有干涸的时候。阿萨的亲王将双腿挂在爱人的腰上，狼狈不堪地挺着腰，只有这样才能保证索尔进入时的角度不会弄痛自己。金发的神明大开大合地操进他、顶弄他，逼他源源不断地流水，内部肌肉收缩又尽力放松的节拍有如痉挛。洛基哭不出来也叫不出来了，只能一声不发地躺在丈夫身下，两人的胯下黏黏糊糊、严丝合缝地嵌在一起。他好像又要飞起来了，索尔成为了他唯一的支柱，填满他空虚的内里。他拉拉爱人美丽的金发，索尔会意地低下头，叼住他的乳头吮吸，胡须不住地扎他的乳晕，一只大手扣在他的胯部，提供一个支点来用拇指揉他的阴蒂。熟悉的压力再次在他肿大的阴蒂和G点后方高筑，身体在倾泻的极限踌躇不前、摇摇欲坠，洛基终于开口请求：“不行，真的不行了，索尔，你快点！我不想弄了。”

  
化身野兽的神王陛下揪了揪他的肉蒂，停下来抬头问：“受不了了？”

  
“嗯……感觉又要潮吹了，你别到时候往里塞，很痛。”洛基皱着眉头说，索尔只是停下这么一小会儿，G点后面的压力感就已经缓缓下降，快乐褪色后被过度撑开的麻木痛楚遂变得不容忽视。“你快点！”总之浑身不得力的亲王愤愤地啃他丈夫已经被咬破的肩膀，索尔听话地操了好几下，龟头把敏感点揉得再度顺服起来；那种快要喷泄的压力去而复返，反倒愈加明艳起来。配合着膀胱越来越大声的抗议，绿眼男人一边吮吸神王滚烫而饱负神力的热血，一边模糊地命令：“早点弄完，我想尿了……嘶……再胡闹小心一会尿你一身，到时候看你还怎么要脸要皮，尊贵的神王陛下。”

“我不介意啊。”索尔一脸理所当然地回答，“你要求好多，我记不住，还是你自己来把控吧。”说着趁洛基被他惊掉下巴的机会双臂一抄，飞快地调整成洛基在上、自己在下的骑乘位。

  
为什么只有在这种时候才能看出这个坏胚的花花肠子！亲王殿下气得发疯，又想咬人了，但考虑到他此刻趴下去就一定会再也直不起来，脑筋很好使的诡计之神选择暂时服软。眼见着高潮的尾巴又要触不可及，黑发男人慢吞吞地骑着腿间的巨物开始上下起伏，精妙地保持一个可以顶到里面的敏感点又不会碰到已经麻木的阴蒂的角度。索尔乐得被他服务：明明说好是给自己的奖赏，这才是他想要的展开。他的手指有一搭没一搭地掐捏洛基胸前的花苞，抓揉他手感上佳的胸肌，更多时候则抚摸他汗湿的皮肤，除此以外没有多做让爱侣为难的事。直到洛基再度放下戒心——几个小时后你就是用刀比在他心口他也不会承认是太多高潮弄傻了自己的脑子——他才隔着肚皮又按上了亲王殿下今天格外多灾多难的膀胱。

  
“你就不能放过我嘛？”他专注的眼神让洛基头皮发麻，颇有分欲哭无泪的架势——如果他不是也很蠢蠢欲动的话。“雷神阁下莫非是没有用过盥洗室？你知道，我们大多数受教化的人种都去一个固定的场所解决这些需求，而不是交配时在伴侣身上解决。”

  
索尔干脆不说话了，指甲的钝边切进尿道口，将一小串雷电送了进去。洛基仰起头痉挛，阴道收紧到了极点，尿道口离阴蒂本就很近，这一动更是让电流直接覆盖了那颗漂亮的、充血到发紫的肉蒂。他蔫巴巴地哭了，大脑因轻微缺水而昏沉，浑身上下都像陷入梦境一样失去了知觉，唯有腿心还在承受鲜明而强烈的欢乐。索尔适时地开始挺腰，一边狠干深处的敏感点、一路磨到子宫口，一边重重按压爱人的小腹。洛基受不了了，腰向后塌、双手环抱着自己，一股爱液从他敞开的阴部喷射出来，浇了索尔满怀，甚至也溅到他自己身上。索尔果然紧守诺言没有再动，任由他骑在自己的阴茎上潮喷。子宫口剧烈地收缩，一波一波吐出爱液，男人喉咙里同步发出受伤疼痛的哀噎，忍不住伸手捂住肿到大了一圈的阴唇，一连三股水让他只剩下粗喘的力气，眼皮都倦怠地微阖。他努力调息，坐在索尔腰上双目放空，竭力想在不可推辞的“惩罚”到来之前多拖延点时间。

  
还硬着插在软肉里面的神王陛下等他完全平静下来才抽出来，接着一只惯握武器、司掌雷电的手重重推上洛基的小腹。索尔边摁边低声问他：“不想赶紧释放出来吗，洛基？你已经憋了好一会儿了吧，就不想放松下来舒服一会儿吗？”他把爱侣的下身拉到自己腹肌上方，继续絮语，“我知道你肯定想试试看，用尿液标记你的国王和伴侣，用你口中受教化的人所不齿的方式，玷污你和你人民的神……不知道这样算不算得上叛国罪？或许过后我们应该在法典上标注一下，亲王若在做爱时被国王操尿在他身上，要判做是蓄意亵渎王权，盖因他没有按捺住自己比婊子还不堪的性欲，把下流的身体献给了高贵的国王。惩罚就交给雷霆之神来执行；你不可以反对，不可以申辩，必须要全心全意地忏悔赎罪，无论惩戒的手段有多么冒犯侮辱都不可以叫停；因为这是你应受的刑罚，是你在国王的身上放浪形骸的代价。被雷神调教期间如果不乖闹脾气就要被鞭子抽小屁股，就算是用亲王的身份威胁也没用，唯有好好认错才能得到雷神的大鸡巴吃。要是足够诚恳，雷神还会允许你给他的锤子服务，这可是一人之下万人之上的亲王殿下独一份的恩典，必须要认真地感谢、辛勤地服务才可以报答他。你是那么擅长讨好人，别人光是看你这张美丽的脸蛋就会心软，这一定难不倒你，洛基……嗯……”

  
他低哼一声，右手湿漉漉的食指摸到洛基后方，分开结实的臀瓣，插进了没有开阔过的细窄后穴。粗糙的手指一捅到底，立刻摸上了鼓胀的、小栗子形状的腺体，以一种精妙的力道重重按摩。通常这种形态下他的弟弟都不会很乐意被碰后面，毕竟插件不匹配，想要射精的欲望配合这具身体实在让人心烦意乱。不过这会儿他被索尔绘声绘色的性幻想挑逗得快要爽上天了，身体只顾着追求巅峰，对此倒是没话可说。索尔边揉，大拇指边顶上爱人的会阴，从外面进一步施加压力。跨坐在他身上的洛基终于忍不住了，就着前列腺被按揉的压迫感，一股淡黄的液体从阴唇之间射了出来，浇了神王一身。温热的体液顺着他雕刻的肌肉线条一路流淌，最远甚至抵达脖子和下巴，还有不少落在了床上。黑发法师觉得自己今天真是里子面子都丢光，斯文地吸了吸鼻子，从丈夫身上翻下来埋进干净的那部分床褥里，装死般一动也不肯动了。

  
他是爽过了，索尔却还硬着。金发男人用手抹了一把胸腹上的液体权当润滑，满不在乎地打算快点直接撸出来完事。听到动静的洛基转过头来挑起一边眼皮，像只猫头鹰一样看他干巴巴地撸了半分钟，终于拍开这个香香软软的丈夫就躺在边上还要自慰的蠢货的手，强忍着空气中欲望滤镜褪去后格外令人不悦的气味，将兄长的阴茎含进嘴里。索尔猛抽一口气，感受着温热的舌头刷过包皮和血管，湿软的口腔裹住快要爆发的柱体，一个深呼吸后直接将它送进了喉咙里。这一下爽得索尔仰起头：洛基就像一条蛇一样，将他的阴茎整个吃进了喉咙里，嘴唇贴着阴囊和金棕色的阴毛，此时正闭气吞吐；那副专心致志的样子因为困倦而稍微打了点折扣，却依旧动人。这幅景象的加成下他的兄长没有坚持多久，几分钟后就低吼着在洛基喉咙底部射了出来。神王的小婊子弟弟很认真地全部吃了下去，嘴唇离开龟头后甚至还伸出舌头来把上面残留的精水和唾液都清理干净。任务完成之后，洛基就像断片一样直接摊在了床上，累得恨不得能直接晕过去，浑身都遍布着纵欲过度的证据。

  
喘了几口气之后，神王陛下轻手轻脚地将倦得睁不开眼的爱人抱起来，让他在浴池的温水里泡着，自己则淋浴草草洗去身上的体液，胡乱扎起湿发回屋收拾床铺。宽大的四柱床乱得好像有人在上面搏斗过，他把脏透的床单撤去换上新的，又笨拙地施了几个法术来清洁床垫。作为性事后照料的必要一步而去抱洛基收纳在衣橱里的几十个抱枕时，他听到浴室里传来窸窸窣窣的水声，就知道洛基并不需要他进去帮忙。床铺完全整理好，抱枕也都码放整齐后，他把闭着眼的爱人从浴缸里捞出来擦得干干净净，连头发也小心翼翼地烘干，这才把他抱回床上。浑身柔若无骨的亲王殿下陷进一堆松软得像罪孽的枕头里，眼也不睁地精准地抓住了一只宝蓝色的天鹅绒，并在索尔惊愣的目光中将之变成了一团眼熟的猩红色布料，胡乱横搭在自己肚子上。

雷神仔细看了看，确认那是他出使中庭之前交给王后的披风——因为在应敌时被捅破了一个洞，离开前被洛姬要去并回给他一条崭新的披风，此刻就挂在他的武器架上。洛基把它洗得干干净净，破洞也修补好，索尔外出的期间肯定是晚上偷偷抱着披风睡觉来着；但又因为不清楚丈夫什么时候会回来，所以不用时就把布料伪装成他们俩的无数个抱枕之一来隐藏证据。索尔顺理成章地推测他这会儿应该是累得糊涂了，又因为经受多次强迫高潮后累得随时可以昏睡过去，才会忘记了掩盖“罪证”，以至于让哥哥见到了最可爱的一面。神王看着一生的挚爱嘟囔着用莹白修长的大腿骑住他的披风、一只手夹在交叠的腿根之间隔着布料捧住酸痛的阴部、脸庞放松而舒缓，心里不由觉得好笑又无限柔软。

  
他决定今天至此已经足够了，要补齐余下的奖励和亏欠的三个月并不差这一天——利滚利，往后他可以慢慢让伴侣补偿回来。

  
“晚安，吾爱。”雷霆之神柔声说，用披风把弟弟卷起来，吻吻他的眉心，抱起换下的床单走进浴室。

  
他甫一离去，背后的小骗子就睁开了眼，明亮的绿色哪有刚刚被操昏头的呆样。他拍拍身上裹着的国王的披风，带着狡猾的笑容悄声回道：“你也晚安，混账哥哥。”然后就闭上眼，神色舒缓开来。不一会儿索尔从他身后爬上床，扒开他腿间的手和披风，将自己结实温暖的大腿挤进去贴在那还微潮的柔软密处。洛基不理他，闭着眼默数爱侣的呼吸，确认他已安然睡去后才放下心来清空大脑，很快便陷入黑甜的梦乡。

  
他梦中有美丽的斯罗德万平原和普照大地的灿烂阳光，神圣辉煌的阿斯加德沉默地怀抱着洛基与他的兄长，正像她的两位王忠贞仁善地用性命守护着她挚爱的子民一样。

* * *

感谢阅读！

**Author's Note:**

> *一些时候的王后：是指洛基有时是女性形态这一点。  
> *Odinsen：斯堪的纳维亚区域的人过去子承父名时会取父亲的名并在结尾加上-sen，例如Rasmussen，Christiansen，读音和加-son没区别。试用一次，不是打错。  
> *误判性别：即misgender。中文里并没找到这个词的翻译，我:-)  
> *性别代词：即she/her，he/him，they/them这些表示性别的词，在这个语境下概称pronoun。大多数非顺性别/生理性别与认知性别完全相符（cisgender，本篇的锤那样）的人都会很看重别人能不能尊重ta的性别代词这一点，误判他们的性别是很失礼的行为。
> 
> 写完这篇作者的感想：  
> ·太垃圾了。我复健的意义何在……  
> ·看官大概能瞅出我有多喜欢antonomasia，简直不用就不会写东西了。（扭曲的笑  
> ·太久不写东西的结局就是，本来可能只是流水账的水平，直接降级到word vomit


End file.
